Yurin
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Before Age 753 |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Crane School (formerly) Tenshin-Style Dojo |FamConnect = Tien Shinhan (mentor) Master Shen (former mentor) }} is a martial artist who went to the Crane School with Tien Shinhan in the past. She currently trains under Tien at the Tenshin-Style Dojo. Appearance Yurin is a woman of average weight and height. She has dark green hair, which she keeps in the style of two big loops in the shape of a bow. During her initial appearance, Yurin wears a blue Chinese dress (very similar to the one Chi-Chi once wore), with white flower buttons, and a pair of red high-heeled shoes. Later on, she is given a martial arts uniform by Master Roshi, which consists of a short green one-shoulder dress with a white undershirt, long black wrist-guards, a yellow belt, a red student miniskirt and pair of red shoes. Personality Yurin is a devoted martial artist and desires to learn as many techniques in order to get stronger. She formerly resented Tien Shinhan (as the latter leaves without offering to spar with her). Since then, she becomes vengeful and has made it her mission to locate Tien and sabotage his Dojo. This feeling of animosity had caused her to not care about the innocents that were caught in the crossfire. After her plans were thwarted, she shows that she was not without remorse as after looking upon her acts, she sincerely apologized to the civilians and Tien's students for her actions. She also agreed to become Tien's student without any objections. Yurin dislikes lecherous behavior, as seen when she tries to avoid Master Roshi's perverted advances; she also berates the Turtle-Hermit both for giving her a martial arts outfit that included a mini-skirt, and becoming flustered at him for seeing her underwear. She also called him a liar when he stated he saw her true dark nature in their first meeting as well as calling him a dirty old man. Biography Background When Yurin was young, she went to the Crane School with Tien and Chiaotzu. There, she learned many martial art skills and put them to use later in life. She had wanted to fight with Tien, but he was already leaving with Chiaotzu. Yurin goes on to learn witchcraft so she can get her revenge on Tien. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Years later, Yurin arrives at the Tenshin-Style Dojo, ready to sabotage it, but she decides to gain the trust from Tien Shinhan before she gets down to business. She puts on an act, dressing herself up in martial arts clothing, before entering the dojo. However, her plan almost backfires very quickly, because when she is asked by Tien about her martial arts experience, she says that she does not have any at all, but says that she has heard it is good for beauty. Tien tells her to find another dojo, clarifying that his dojo is for people that are truly seeking to master the martial arts, but her act is saved due to the very excited Master Roshi. After that she is given a martial arts uniform by him, which due to Roshi's pervertedness happens to include a miniskirt. She manages to get out of Roshi's grip, and then she reveals that coming to Tien's dojo to train was never her intention. Yurin then demonstrates that she has had training, not in martial arts however, but in witchcraft. After being constantly annoyed by Master Roshi, she starts to infect Tien's students. She places a paper talisman on their foreheads, and using her witchcraft techniques, summons dark energy into their bodies and turning them into demon-like figures. Later, she does the same to Master Roshi. However, her plan fails and the town was nearly destroyed. She then apologizes to the citizens and Tien's students for what she did to them, and officially enrolls in Tien's dojo and becomes a student of his. After the Tournament of Power had ended, Yurin was seen offering drinks to Tien's students while they were repairing their village. Power Being a former student from Crane School, Yurin has some basic knowledge of martial arts. She was able to land quick punches and kicks, however, they seem ineffective on a stronger individual like Roshi. After leaving Crane School, Yurin proceeded to learn witchcraft so she could get her revenge on Tien. She learned many techniques, but she used one in particular to sabotage Tien and his students. This skill in particular uses paper talismans that Yurin owns. She places one of the talismans on a victim, and they become affected with a sinister energy, and become under Yurin's power. The victims transform into some sort of a ghostly, demon-like figure. Purple energy surrounds them, as their skin turns into a violent shade of lavender. This technique may be strong, however, it can be easily countered. One way to counter this technique is to simply peel the talisman off the victim's forehead. This seemed to work on most of Tien's students that were infected. For a stronger individual, such as Roshi when he got infected, dealing a great deal of damage to the victim will separate the sinister energy from their body, burning the talisman off. An example of this is shown when Goku fires a Kamehameha at an affected Roshi, leaving him in his normal stage once again. Techniques *'Witchcraft' - An magic art learned by Yurin as part of getting revenge on Tien, with this ability she is able to utilize special talismans to turn people into Jiang Shi (Chinese Vampire) under her control. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Yurin appears in Dokkan Battle as a playable character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ai Maeda *Funimation dub: TBA *Portuguese dub: Joana Castro Battles *Yurin vs. Master Roshi (anime only) Trivia *Yurin's name is maybe based on " " or "Yu Lin Chi (油淋鶏)", the former being a Chinese city, the latter Chinese fried chicken. *The BPO (Broadcasting Ethics and Program Improvement Organization) in Japan deemed Master Roshi's perverted behavior toward Yurin inappropriate because she was too young, even though she would at the very least be over 27 in the episode she appears in, and not to mention the fact that Roshi has been this way toward characters that were younger in the past. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Yurin Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support